Aishiteru
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Naruto wanted to know Japanese, and Sasuke was going to teach him... in any way he could. SasuNaru PLEASE STOP COMMENTING ON MY TERRIBLE BUTCHERING OF THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE. I KNOW I DID A BAD JOB, SO PLEASE JUST CONCENTRATE ON THE STORYLINE, THANK YOU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however, claim rights to be 100 percent Sasunaru fangirl.**

**This story was created from my decent knowledge of the Japanese language.**

**Well, Naruto and the gang live in America (or wherever else you like, use your imagination), and not Japan. It had to be this way for the story to work, because Sasuke's teaching Naruto Japanese. Or maybe Naruto's just spoken gibberish or been mute his whole life.**

**Uh-huh.**

**Well, anyway, now that I've ruined the plot (good going, stupid head), read on to find out what I haven't yet spoiled. (SasuNaru hint hint)**

**XXX**

"Ok, repeat after me. Arigato."

"What's that mean?"

"Just repeat it, will you?"

Sasuke was furious with himself. He had stupidly agreed to teach Naruto Japanese. Why he wanted to learn it was beyond Sasuke. The only reason he knew any at all was because extreme boredom had led him to watch those "Learn Japanese Easy" videos that Sakura had given him as a birthday present.

"Arigato."

"Good."

"Now, what's it mean?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Sasuke slapped himself in the forehead.

"Arigato means thank you, stupid dobe!"

"Aw, you're mean..."

"Does that make you sad?" Sasuke answered sarcastically, regretting it immediately when the blonde perked up like a puppy.

"How do you say sad?"

"Kanashii." Sasuke was low on patience. Already he'd made the mistake of asking Naruto whether there was any Japanese he did actually know, only to end up hearing raucous shouts of "Dattebayo means Believe it! Dattebayo means Believe it!" His annoyance and frustration had not yet escalted into a headache, which Sasuke found surprising, but was grateful nonetheless.

"Hmm... well how about yes and no?"

"Hai and iye." He preferred to answer Naruto questions exactly like this: quietly and easily.

"Well..."

"Ano."

"I wasn't asking how to say that!"

"Well, now you know it anyway."

Naruto huffed. Sasuke wasn't the nicest teacher, but he was the smartest, and that counted for something. Sasuke smiled to himself. It was funny, nice even, to see Naruto frustrated. He could fell the onslaught of a headache making it's way toward him, and groaned.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his temples. Naruto sat and pondered, and Sasuke could see the mind working under those blond locks.

"Well..." Naruto said finally, and Sasuke thought that his cheeks seemed a bit pinker than they had a minute ago.

"What?" Sasuke asked, now just a bit curious. He watched as Naruto turned a deeper shade of magenta.

"How do you say... I love you?"

Sasuke sat for a full minute, staring, until he threw his head back and laughed.

"That's what got you so worked up?"

"Worked up?" Naruto sputtered, getting redder in the face.

"Yeah, worked up. You're red as a sakuranbo. Um... cherry."

Naruto shrank down in his chair, his face definitely as red, if not redder, than a cherry. Sasuke continued staring, his eyes softening.

"Aishiteru," he whispered, and Naruto dared to look up.

"Is that-"

"I love you."

"What... you do?"

It had not even occured to Naruto that Sasuke had been telling him the word. It was out of the question that what had just happened was anything other than a love confession. That's what it had to be.

"Hai."

Naruto sat up, his cheeks going from bad to worse. Sasuke reached over the table, stroking Naruto's face with his thumb, smiling softly. Standing up, he walked around the table, and before Naruto's heart had a chance to throb, kissed him.

It was too much for the kyuubi. He threw his arms around Sasuke's neck passionately, surprising the raven-haired boy. Surprised he was, yes, but not agitated. He gave back, holding fast to the sides of Naruto's face. His headache was gone.

"Um..." Naruto breathed, his voice barely more than a whisper. "What... was that?"

Sasuke grinned. "Kisu."

**OWARI**

**A/N: Am I a gigantic fluff ball or what?**


End file.
